NaruSakuHina : The Power to Protect
by brillantsunbirdfromafar
Summary: Basically what I think SHOULD happen in Naruto Shippuden upcoming chapter of 618 3


_The Great Ninja War was reaching its climax .The war itself though was anything but "great". Countless life's had been lost, and numerous was left severely injured. Indeed it would take time for such a deep scar to heal. Those lucky enough to still be able to stand still fought on for the greater good of the whole ninja world. Everything was on the line for victory for the whole world. And so the noble ninjas fought on because even though the battle could break their bones it could not break their spirit._

Uzumaki Naruto stood valiantly in the middle of all the chaos. He stared down the 10 tails,Madara and Obito. Naruto possessed the Will of Fire. Hinata stood by his side admiring the fearlessness that shined in his eyes. She held his hand as he transmitted his charka to her and then to everyone to and fro. With that they were all connected as a whole. Everyone was fired up and ready for the decisive battle that would end it all.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata with a sly smile. She slightly blushed.

"Ready Hinata?" She nodded solemnly."Y…Yes N-Naruto-Kun".

And with that they charged into combat.

Everybody was hitting the 10tails with everything they had. It thrashed its tails smashing the ground around it. The battle field itself was a blood bath. Those that had fallen would have to be grieved over propelry when all this madness was put a stop leapt out of the way barely as rubble was fling in the air from one of the 10tails powerful tailed beast ball blast barrage attacks on 9tails and 8 tails. She was grazed slightly and cringed at the sudden ache of her shoulder. Naruto distracted stared at Hinata worryingly. She shook her head and shrugged off the pain.

"Im all right Naruto-Kun" she assured brushing dust off her jonin attire. Hinata straightened up ready for whatever may come her way Naruto smiled brightly running ahead to be of use to those in need . That time she had spoke to Naruto without stammering. She had to be strong she knew and hold her own. Her cousin Neji had sacrificed himself for her sake and Naruto and she wasn't going to let his sacrifice be in vain. Nor was she going to die protecting the ones she cared about.

Elsewhere Sakura was fighting her way through with ninjas on all sides of what seemed to be an endless wage of war._To think not too long ago she was a budding genin working her way up to becoming a blossoming kunochi when now she was in the middle of a Ninja War. She thought._ Lost in thought she didn't notice when the ground gave way from under her due to the 10tails rampage as it mowed down some unfortunate ninjas nor did she hear Hinata shout "Look out Sakura -San!" as the rocks descended upon her.

Before Sakura could react she was whisked away by a brilliant flash of bright light and gently landed on the ground. Bewildered it took her a moment to see it was Naruto in his ultimate form that had rescued her.

"Naruto!" she blurted. He mischievously smiled . " The one and only!"

Sakura memories of Naruto flushed through her. _To think this little knucklehead had ascended to have such power. This hyperactive slacker had truly come a long way : He had went from the kid that was shunned and hated to the guy with a heart of gold and inspiration to all_. Sakura stared at Naruto in blushed profusely." Don't worry Sakura-Chan Im not letting anymore of my friends die!"

Hinata jogged over to Naruto side. "That's right" She put her hand over her heart. "Neji will be avenged ."

Sakura smiled brightly and thanked them both for their assistance Everyone had truly come a long way. She too had been weak and clumsy but now she truly was strong and skilled and with that power she was going to protect everyone too.

The three were side by side. Friends and comrades. "Ok" announced Naruto. "Lets get this thing over with so I can finally get me some ramen!".

Sakura sighed. "Idiot. Well what are we waiting for? CHA!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes lets." Naruto was going to put an end to The Mooneye Plan, save the world, bring back Sasuke,and become Hokage.

This War was as good as won.


End file.
